


Canvas

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, Smut, art thief Chanyeol, suyeol, yea uhhh knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon likes art and Chanyeol loves the thrill.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 40





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> I promised knives y’all getting knives

Canvas 

  
  


Junmyeon fixed collar of Chanyeol’s beige suit, fingers lingering on his neck as his eyes peeked at the bare tan skin underneath. “Do I look presentable?” The elder huffed out a chuckle and put his knuckles under Junmyeon’s chin, making him look up. The gold ring was warm against his cool skin and Chanyeol’s eyes looked as if there was a fire lit behind them in the setting sun. 

“Now you do. Could’ve worn an actual shirt I suppose.” He said while fixing a few strands of his dark hair. “Not very civilian looking.”

“And miss out on you staring at my chest in public? No way. I know you like to look at me and if I can keep you on edge by just wearing a suit jacket and a necklace, I will.” He let go of his chin and placed a hand on Junmyeon’s upper thigh as he looked out the left side window of the taxi. “We’re here now.” 

Junmyeon looked out on the old building and listened to Chanyeol pay the driver and thanked him before they got out. He fixed his shirt into place and observed the people walking in and out. It wasn’t a particularly large art exhibition but Junmyeon knew the value of the paintings inside of those walls. 

Chanyeol offered him his arm and Junmyeon hooked his into the elder’s as they approached the doors. It was a simple interior. White walls and dark gold edges paired with the wooden floor, creaking just slightly as they stepped through the lobby, chanyeol took note to that. 

Paying for two tickets at the reception they were let in. They took in the room, looking up at the high ceilings, old windows and details of the interior. “It’s so pretty.” Junmyeon said while he was led over to one of the paintings, an old piece with rokoko gold frames, visualising two women in a meadow.

Not very interesting but the colour choice was pretty. It reminded Chanyeol of a sweater Junmyeon bought last winter. Or well, the sweater he bought with  _ Chanyeol’s _ credit card. But he was happy to spoil his lover, after all that pink sweater was adorable. 

Junmyeon read through the information pamphlet they were given at the reception as the elder led them to the next painting. A small crowd gathering around it to get a peek at the abstract art. “Picasso.” Junmyeon said, tilting his head to look at it from afar. 

“Thoughts?” Chanyeol moved his arm so that he could wrap it around his waist instead. “It’s kind of obscure but the colour scheme is nice.”

“Never really been a fan of this work. Too abstract for me I think. And the colours are so...harsh. You know what I like.” 

They walked around, looking at every painting and discussing the artist and era. After about an hour and a glass each of champagne they went to another part of the exhibition. Mostly smaller paintings and Junmyeon laid eyes on a piece across the room and he tugged at Chanyeol’s sleeve. 

He looked down at the other who stared at the ocean painting across the room, maybe as big as an A3 sheet with a curved yet simple frame. Just something he’d enjoy. The dark and violent brush movements painting up an uneasy sea. 

Walking closer Chanyeol wrapped his arm around the youngers waist to make sure he didn’t knock into anyone as he took a bee line towards it. Like a child spotting a new shiny toy in a store. Sometimes Junmyeon could be too cute. 

Coming to a halt he stared at it, not even minding reading the description on the side about the painter and story behind it. Junmyeon reaches up, hand gently cupping Chanyeol’s jaw and the other leaned down to his level, fingers tightening on his waist. 

“I want this one.” He whispered, eyes finally moving from the oil canvas to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. They looked dangerous, as if the words set something off in him and it made Junmyeon smile. He knew that was all he has to say. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon watched as Chanyeol scanned over the table in front of him, just a desk lamp keeping the room lit except for the full moon shining brightly in the sky. The city lights below them sparkles like stars but too far down to bring any more light to him. Licking his lips he saw the gleam in the ceiling and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as he heard a faint sound of fine sharp metal against the granite table. 

“Perfect.” The other breathed out and picked a knife up, turning around to face his lover waiting for him on the bed. Skilfully spinning it between his fingers Chanyeol tilted his head to the side and grinned. “Aren’t you a vision….”

Junmyeon couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up at the attention. Crossing one leg over the other he gripped onto the blue striped shirt he was wearing where it covered his upper thighs. 

His senses on high alert as he watched those big hands play with the sleek black knife. Pushing away from the desk he walked up to the younger, making him look up as he approached. Delicately placing the tip of the knife under his chin Chanyeol made him stay like that. 

“Look at you….so patiently waiting.” Chuckling he ran the tip along his jaw, removing it when reaching his ear. “Such a pretty picture..”

Junmyeon reached his hands up to touch Chanyeol’s chest, feeling the warmth radiates through the black turtleneck. “Are you going to turn me into a masterpiece then?” He whispered as Chanyeol placed a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Not just yet.” Pressing his lips against the corner of his mouth once gently. “First.” Placing the knife on the bed he stood back up and in one smooth movement took the turtleneck off, tossing it to the side. Getting a nice view of his tan chest and muscles in the dark Junmyeon impatiently stood up, taking one gentle but quick step forward to put his hands back on his body. 

Running his hands over his pecs up to his broad shoulders the younger stood on his toes to reach up to kiss his collarbone. Chanyeol’s response was to grab his waist, pulling him flush to his body. “First I want to feel you.”

Junmyeon hummed as they slowly moved towards the bed again as he clung to his lover, gasping, begging for him to touch and kiss him. Chanyeol’s rough hands sneaked in under the shirt to grab at his skin. “Needy…” He breathed, sitting down on the bed and pulling him up into his lap, kissing at his exposed neck. 

“I want you to touch me. I want to feel you all over me.” He whispered, hands tangling in black locks. “I want people to know that I’m yours.”

Chanyeol stopped moving and looked at him, eyes gazing into his. Junmyeon moves one hand down, caressing his cheek and down to his sternum where his left hand stopped. “All mine.” Junmyeon nodded, the words making his whole body shiver with need. 

Not too soon the elder leaned his head down into the crook of Junmyeon’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. His big hands roamed over his lower back and hips, feeling every inch of him as his mouth wrapped over his collarbone to suck and then bite. 

Junmyeon enjoyed each second of it, the tingling sensation spreading like wildfire through his body. He knew there’d be bite marks and hickey’s left behind and he knew his hips would by bruised. Just like Chanyeol liked him. Painted I pretty colours. 

Head lolled back as his hips moved in small circles on top of him, panting as Chanyeol bit into the junction of his neck. Shoulders coming up Junmeyon whimpered and clung to him, letting out a silent sob. 

“Please..” Chanyeol wasn’t cruel, not much anyway. So he manoeuvres his lover onto the bed and laid him down, his thighs on either side of his hips. Reaching back he grabbed the knife, twirling it in his hand as he looked down at the younger, light brown hair fanned out on the black silk pillow and his eyes filled with lust. 

“Look at you.” He leaned down, one elbow keeping him up as his other hand used the side of the knife to rest against his cheek. “A blank canvas ...I wonder… what do I want to put on it.” A dark grin spread over his face as he ran it down to his throat, pressing the sharp blade against the sensitive skin once more. 

Red blossomed over his neck and shoulders already. His eyes raked over it and licked his lips, wat hung the skin bend as he pressed the knife a little firmer against him. Then removing it, watching the slight red mark fade slowly. 

Junmyeon laid perfectly still, breath shallow as he tried not to twitch but his crotch was rubbing up against Chanyeol and all he wanted was more. His head fell to the side when the elder placed a hand on his cheek, whining. 

“Oh I know I know.” Chanyeol tutted, showing a little pity as he ground down on him once. “If you’re patient you’ll get a reward. If you keep being this good baby.” Junmyeon obviously perked up at the mention of a reward and licked his lips. 

“I’ll be good.”

“I know you will.”

Leaning back to stand on his knees the elder put one hand on his hip as the other, holding the knife, used the blade to run down over his chest, the sharp edge cutting some of the fibers here it got caught before stopping at his hip bone. 

Humming he let the knife rest on the bed so he could use both hands to slip up under the slightly baggy shirt, feeling the firm stomach under his fingertips. Gripping at his waist he pulled him down further and pressed their hips together as he leaned down to kiss his neck. His tongue ran over an already prominent red mark right above the ruffled collar. 

Chanyeol used his thumbs to rub circles into his hips as he rolled his hips down, kissing down over to his chest, simultaneously letting his hands traveling up until his fingers brushed over perky nipples. The gasp Junmyeon let out had Chanyeol grin against the shirt as he gently tugged at his right nipple with his fingers while kissing over the left. 

With a wet tongue he licked over the fabric, dampening it before rolling the tip of his tongue around the hard nipple. Feeling him squirm underneath him had the elder feel his own hardening cock twitch. Junmyeon’s hands tried to find something to brace against as his fingers dug into his back. 

Pulling away he tugged the shirt up, exposing his chest and with a grin he looked at all the new skin revealed, but now he focused on kissing his nipples and chest. Placing one kiss in the middle of his sternum he then started sucking and biting at his right nipple instead. Keeping it up for a while, switching back and forth as he watched the younger unravel underneath him.

With a last lingering kiss to his rib cage Chanyeol pulled away, the shirt falling back down over his flushed chest. He was already a mess and it was just what the elder likes to see. 

“All pretty and pink….” Chanyeol sighed, grabbing the knife while Junmyeon tugged a little at his shirt to pull it back down, a little embarrassed over how much affected he was. 

“Lay still baby or else it’ll hurt.” Junmyeon’s smile was a little dopey when he nodded, hands holding onto his arms as Chanyeol got down a little lower. “Such a good boy…”

Holding the knife in one secure hand Chanyeol pressed the knife down against the shirt, the blade sliding slowly over his chest, the fabric cutting and a faint red line appearing beneath. Then another, another, another…. 

Junmyeon counted thirteen as his dazed eyes looked at Chanyeol, the way his face was so serious yet filled with care as he let the knife drag over his skin, just enough to break skin but not enough to scar. Too bad for the shirt though, it was so pretty. But he could always ask Chanyeol for a new one. 

A tap to his thigh brought him back from his thoughts and Chanyeol motioned for him to get on his hands and knees with a flick of the knife. Doing as told he pushed his ass back to feel the hard bulge in his lovers pants. Shuddering he moaned quietly. 

“Beg for it.” Chanyeol’s voice was deep and intoxicating as he grabbed his hair and pulling his head back, then pressing his knife against his neck. “ _ Beg _ for me to fuck you.” Letting out a laugh he listened to his moan and whimper. “You like that? What a whore.” 

Junmyeon bit his lip, shivering all over at the words spoken to him. “Please Chanyeol. Please I need you.” He was out of breath, feeling the threatening cool blade pressed against his throat. “I need you to fuck me …!” 

That was all he needed to hear as he removed the knife before with one quick motion stabbed the knife into the wooden headboard. Junmyeon gasped and knees buckling under him. If Chanyeol had touched him more maybe he’d come. 

He barely had time to breathe before Chanyeol gripped the back of his shirt and  **_ripped_ ** . Whimpering in the back of his throat Junmyeon trembled as he pulled at the bow still holding the shirt to his body. With one gentle tug it fell down over his arms. 

Junmyeon tossed it to the floor and looked back at Chanyeol, eyes begging. “Please use me….use me Chanyeol..” 

“Since you’re asking so nicely.” He cooed, hands running down from his shoulder, over his back only to rest over his ass. Smiling down at the view he spread his asscheeks, his thighs opening a tad more. Junmyeon lowered himself onto his elbows, making it easier to stay up. 

Moving his hand over he was able to push his thumb in without any issue and he chuckled. “You already prepped yourself?” Junmyeon nodded into the pillow he was clutching onto. 

“I didn’t want to waste time.” And the kiss placed on his lower back was enough to tell Junmyeon that he was happy about it. Smiling into the soft silk Junmyeon couldn’t help but giggle as Chanyeol kissed along his spine and his large hands caressing his hips so gently. 

“Then where were we?” Chanyeol whispered, voice husky in his ear as his hips rolled against his ass. The cotton feeling rough against his bare skin and he whined. “Chanyeol….pants..”

“Oh, how foolish of me to forget.” Making it a quick business of his pants, discarding them as well as his underwear on the floor. Grabbing his waist he looked at the soft swell of Junmyeon’s ass and pressed the tip against the black lace thong he still wore. Sliding it along the fabric. 

Teasing him until he was a desperate mess beneath him. Junmyeon pushed his ass back, begging for more and what he got in reply was chanyeol pushing the tip against where the thong still covered his hole up and the younger whined. He pushed in a little more and Junmyeon felt how the fabric moved over his erection, making a shiver go up his spine. 

Chanyeol’s large calloused hands grabbed both asscheeks and spread them as he pushed in just a little more. Junmyeon moaned at that, legs falling open a little more. He watched the fabric give in to him pushing in and how his pale skin was red as he let go and pulled back out. 

“I guess I’ll have to get rid of these too.” There was a bit of disappointment in his tone, fingers slipping under them and letting go with a snap. “But they just look so good on you baby. Black lace fits you well.” 

Grinning he took hold of the back of the soft fabric again, pulling it taut and wrapping it around his fingers. With a split second he had the knife back in his hands and with a swift movement he cut through it. The rags of pretty black lace handed from his and he tossed it to the side and with his free hand brought it down on his ass with a satisfyingly loud  _ slap _ . 

Junmyeon jerked, arms buckling somewhat as he moaned into the pillow in front of him. “Please….” 

Chanyeol hummed and moved to sit with his back to the headboard. “Come over here and get on my lap.” He grabbed onto Junmyeon’s jaw and smiled at how he already looked so destroyed. It took a moment for the words to register for him but soon he got up slowly, trembling and precum leaking out of his achingly hard cock. 

Chanyeol wasn’t cruel. He gently had a hand on his hip as he made his way onto his lap, making sure he was steady when he carefully lowered onto him. Watching as he slowly sunk deeper and deeper until he was seated fully on his cock. 

Junmyeon could almost cry in relief when he rolled his hips once, then again, and was overwhelmed by the wonderful feeling of being so filled up. His head fell down to rest on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he adjusted, one small movement at a time. 

“You take me so well.” Chanyeol’s voice was deep and made his whole body tense up as he whispered to him. “ _ Made _ for my cock. For me to fuck you.” The dirty words spoken to him would almost be enough to send him over the edge, but he nuzzled deeper into his neck. He listened to the dirty words as he pushed back. 

With a kiss to his temple and the strong arms holding him close he was encouraged to move. and move he does, slowly setting a pace. Junmyeon let’s their lips press together as his hands began to roam over his chest. 

Sitting up he licked his lips and began lifting his hips, just as the tip was about to slide out he sunk back down with a moan. Chanyeol’s hands placed on his hips were secure as they helped him move. 

“Chanyeol….” God did hearing the younger say his name so sinfully riled him up. So by taking a stronger hold, enough to bruise, Chanyeol lifted him enough to thrust into him with quick snaps of his hips. 

Head lolled back and his hands digging into the strong shoulders of his lover. He was overwhelmed beyond words, as he usually was. Chanyeol knew how to drive him mad. 

“Fuck…” He moaned, getting impatient as he flipped them over. Junmyeon gasped as his back hit the bedding and Chanyeol thrust back into him with ease. Blinking up at him he got a full view of his lovers face. There was something so satisfying knowing that he was the cause of his lover’s current disheveled state. 

The way that the always calm and calculated art thief seemed to just lose all compostere when Junmyeon was moaning under him. He took pride in being the only person to trigger this kind of reaction. 

“Where are you.” Chanyeol asked, punctuating with an especially hard thrust, making the younger moan loudly and legs squeezing together to no avail. “Really letting the mind wander while I’m balls deep in your wet cunt? Guess I have to work harder for you not to lose attention huh…”

Junmyeon barley got to answer before Chanyeol changed positions, sitting back on his shins and bringing Junmyeon’ legs together. Holding them tight to his chest the elder began pounding into him and Junmyeon placed both hands above his head not to hit it against the hard surface as Chanyeol fucked him. 

The pressure building up was too much and he was barely able to give a warning before he came over his own chest. The scream he let out was choked and pitched as he came untouched. Whole body trembling he tried to gain his composure but Chanyeol was grinding into him, making it almost impossible for him to come down from his high. 

Muscles clenching down Junmyeon whimpered. “A—ah..!” He whined, squirming when the elder pulled out, cock curled up against his stomach as he let his legs back down carefully. Grabbing the knife he leaned down to kiss his hipbone once, then twice. “Stay still baby.” 

Junmyeon was still in bliss, eyes lidded as his hands clutched onto the pillows. Chanyeol held his hips down while taking the knife down to his hips, carefully using the blade to write into his skin. The younger could tell what he was etching into his skin, the movements so familiar. 

Mine. 

Eyes closing as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip he enjoyed the pleasurable sting. Then the knife continued, tip feather light as it moved up to his collarbone. Again kissing the skin before writing Chanyeol took his time. His hardon hot against his thigh. 

Eventually he was done, placing the knife to his throat he re entered his lover. “You look so beautiful in red.” He whispered, hips sure and rough as his left hand gripped a handful of soft hair, holding him in place so the knife wouldn’t cut through deep into his skin. 

He knew Junmyeon would be overwhelmed, just telling by how he barley could hold his eyes open or speak. All he did was breathe his name over and over like a mantra. 

“Who do you belong to?” He almost growled, snapping his hips, filling the room with the filthy sound of skin slapping against skin. “I want you to answer me.”

“Y—you...you.!” He breathed out, eyes opening and hands coming out to cup Chanyeol’s cheeks with shaky hands. “You Yeol..all yours…” the elder grinned at the words, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead, such a gentle act contrasting the knife pressed to his neck. 

“Good..you’re so good. My Junmyeon…” he discarded the knife so he could cup the youngers cheeks and kissing him. Junmyeon moved his hands to wrap behind his neck, kissing back to his best ability. 

Chanyeol drove into him, searching for his own release. Swallowing each mewl and moan Junmyeon let out in the flurry of kisses Chanyeol moved down his neck and sucked and kissed more marks into his pale skin. 

“Fuck…” Chanyeol cursed, burying his face into his shoulder as his thrusts became erratic until he reached his peak, painting Junmyeon’s insides white as he ground his hips into him. “Myeon…” He groaned, voice scratchy.

Junmyeon whimpered, pressing close to him and kissing over his neck as he thrusted shallowly into him as he came down from his high. With his face still buried into his neck Chanyeol grabbed his knife. Leaning back he placed a kiss to his lips before making small cuts along his collarbone, being very precise with the placement. 

Humming he ran his tongue over the wounds and pulled out, watching cum slowly drip out. Spinning his knife lazily he then collected as much cum onto the blade as possible then lifted it to Junmyeon’s lips. 

“Be a good boy and clean this up for me.” Junmyeon opened his mouth and let the knife slide along his tongue. Tasting himself Junmyeon let out a small moan and ran his tongue along the blade before closing his mouth around it and pulling back. A small cut appeared on the side of his upper lip and he licked away the blood. 

“Let’s get cleaned up…” He chuckled and placed the knife on his bedside table. Junmyeon nodded and held his hands out to be picked up, legs too weak to work on their own at the moment. 

“The painting looks good in here.” Junmyeon said as he was placed in the tub, looking at the painting chanyeol had gotten for him hanging over the toilet. 

“You’ve always had an eye for art.” He muses, getting in after him. “Being a piece of art yourself I suppose it’s easy.”

“Well what would a blanc canvas be without an artist…?” Junmyeon had his fingers grazing over the flower he’d made under his collarbone. Chanyeol smiles as he filled the tub up and graced a hand over the many bruises and marks he’d left. 

“I guess we need each other then.” 


End file.
